


In Need of Pampering

by PeridotMermaid



Series: Netteflix And Chill Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: After a particularly rough day, Felix was in desperate need of pampering.This was written as for Netteflix And Chill Kink Bingo 2020. You can find more fics, fan art, etc on Twitter under the hashtag #NetteflixAndChill2020 :D It's from July 15th to August 15th, and is for anybody and everybody 18+
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Netteflix And Chill Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Netteflix And Chill Kink Bingo 2020





	In Need of Pampering

The sauna filled with steam as Felix poured more water onto the hot stones. With a long sigh he sat on the wooden benches, and leaned back so his back and arms were resting on the bench behind him. He could feel the soreness in his muscles melt away as the tension left his body. Usually when he would rest in the sauna it was because he had been at the training grounds most of the day, or if he needed to help alleviate the pain from some sort of sprain or injury, but today it was because of bureaucratic stress.

The entire day he had been hounded with questions about his thoughts and ideas regarding various battle formations, but that was only a part of the day’s stress. Because it was the Pegasus Moon the monastery was freezing, both inside the buildings and dorms, and the outside. Even small things decided today was the day to pile on: one of the heels on his boots broke off, the workers in the kitchen managed to burn every single meal he ate, and several times while in the dining hall food was almost spilled onto him. He repeatedly got stuck with asinine tasks, and while helping with said tasks was nearly trampled by people as they ran away from a few wyverns who had managed to get out, and were playing a bit too rambunctiously.

Of course it didn’t help that it was also his birthday.

While Felix wasn’t necessarily the kind of person to make a big deal out of birthdays, or insist on celebrating them, he had to admit it would have been nice for someone to have remembered. It was likely that Sylvain or Ingrid had remembered, but he hadn’t seen either of them all day.

Felix’s peaceful alone time was relatively short lived as after about twenty minutes people began to pour into the sauna. Deciding he had had enough of people for the day, he stood from the bench, and walked back into the men’s changing room. After changing back into his regular clothes he walked through the cold night’s air, heading towards his and Annette’s shared room.

As he opened the door Felix immediately noticed that instead of being completely dark, their room had several lit candles in it.

“Happy birthday!”

Looking over to their bed, Felix noticed Annette sitting on it. She jumped up from the bed, and pulled Felix into their room before shutting and locking the door. He turned to look at his partner, and it was then that he noticed what she was wearing, or rather, not wearing.

Annette was wearing a white strapless bralette, and crotchless white panties with a floral lace edging around the top. Resting on her hips was a garter belt with clips attached to the thigh high white stockings she was wearing.

“Annette-” Felix started, but stopped as Annette gently placed a finger to his lips.

“Mercie and I made you a cake to celebrate,” It was then that he noticed the small cake sitting on the desk in their room with a couple plates and some silverware, “We had Lysithea help us decide on the flavor since she had the best idea of what could help balance out the sweetness.”

He watched, mesmerized, as Annette placed a few candles into the cake, and carefully lit them with a small match, before blowing it out. Felix could only watch in awe as she sang to him.

Once she was done singing, Annette looked up at Felix with a gentle smile. “Don’t forget to make a wish!”

He laughed lightly before blowing out the candles. “Want to know what I wished for?”

“You can’t tell me or else it won’t come true! Besides, I have something else planned as well.”

Before he could ask her what else she had planned, Annette grabbed his hand, and led them over to their bed. It was then he suddenly remembered what she was wearing, and considering he was now sitting on their bed he could make a fairly good guess as to what it was she wanted to do next.

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to give you your present first, y’know, before we eat the cake.” Annette fiddled with her fingers as she looked down at her lap sheepishly.

“How could I say ‘no’ to such a beautiful woman?”

Felix gently cupped Annette’s face with his left hand, and placed his right hand on her hip before leaning down, and kissing her. The kiss started off slow, but quickly intensified, and became more passionate. Felix moved his hands down to grab Annette by the backs of her thighs, and slid her into his lap, only breaking the kiss to check to make sure she was comfortable; even when sitting in his lap, Annette still managed to be a bit shorter than him, and this never failed to amuse him. Once she was comfortable, Felix gently pulled on her hair, exposing more of her neck, and quickly began kissing and licking her neck. After just a few seconds of kissing her neck, he switched to biting down and sucking on her neck, ensuring that there would be a few visible hickeys.

“Ah, wait, hold on,” Annette said softly, almost regretting stopping him when he stopped immediately, “While I do love it when you take the lead, I’m the one who’s supposed to be pampering and spoiling you today.”

“Annette, it’s-”

“Lie down on the bed, Fraldarius.” Annette stood up from his lap with a playful smirk on her face, watching as he obeyed without any protests.

Once completely lying down on his back, Annette got on top of Felix, placing both of her legs on either side of his hips, sitting almost directly on his dick. She leaned down, gently kissing his lips before giving his neck the same treatment her’s had received. Kissing and licking, but quickly switching to biting and sucking. Annette made sure to leave more than a few hickeys, leaving some in easy to hide spots while others were sure to raise some eyebrows.

As she was leaving hickeys on her boyfriend’s neck, she was also carefully removing his overcoat and shirt; first undoing the few buckles and ties on his coat, then lifting his black turtleneck up and off his torso, tossing the clothing off to the side on the floor.

“You’re so beautiful, Felix.”

Had she not said it with such sincerity and love in her voice, Felix would have assumed she was attempting to tease him in some way.

Turning away slightly, trying - and failing - to hide his blush, Felix mumbled, “Aren’t you supposed to call men handsome?”

“While you certainly are handsome, you are also very beautiful.” Annette placed her hands on their bed, on either side of Felix’s torso, bending down and slowly leaving kisses all over Felix’s chest.

“You’re so pretty when you blush.”

Felix audibly groaned in embarrassment, not wanting to admit that he very much so enjoyed her compliments.

While leaning back up, Annette grabbed Felix’s right hand, and carefully brought it up to her lips. Gently, she left kisses all over his hand, from his fingertips to his palm to his knuckles. Once she reached his wrist, she left a few kisses, but continued to kiss her way up his arm, stopping every now and then to pay extra attention to any scar that she found. As she reached his shoulder she left one last kiss, and then proceeded to do the same thing to his other arm, kissing his hand, then going up his arm, and stopping at his shoulder.

“Your scars are so handsome. Whenever I look at them all I can think about is how strong and determined you are.” She said with a smile.

“But there are times when I look at them, and I worry about you.”

Looking up at her face, Felix could see tears start to form in her eyes, as she started to quickly blink in an attempt to keep from crying. Felix grabbed her hands - immediately pulling her attention to him - and gently kissed them, before pulling her down to quickly kiss her lips.

“I’m not going anywhere, Annette.” Felix gently kissed her again before pulling away, and letting Annette continue what she had been doing before, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Thank you, Felix.” She whispered before leaving a gentle kiss over his heart.

Before he could respond, however, she gently bit his nipple, causing him to moan as his blush only deepened. Instead of waiting for him though, Annette bit him again, only this time with a bit more force. She continued to do this, stopping only every few kisses to leave a gentle kiss and a soothing lick. Each time she would bite a little harder, until she decided to stop, and instead of biting his nipple she began sucking, causing him to moan loud enough that it could potentially be heard through the walls. Annette only stopped once she had sucked hard enough to leave a hickey on his now very sensitive nipple.

“Your moans are so cute.”

“Shut up.” He pouted, causing Annette to giggle while on top of him.

He moaned again as she switched to his other nipple, and proceeded to do the exact same thing. The entire time she was biting, kissing, and sucking his pants were only getting tighter and tighter as his dick got harder. He could’ve sworn that his erection would practically bust out of his pants if they didn’t come off soon.

“Oh, my!” Annette pretended to be shocked as she leaned back, and felt his hard cock pressed up against her ass through his pants and smallclothes. “Looks like someone could use a little relief.”

Annette purposely pressed her ass down firmly on his erection, doing her best to not giggle at his moans, before rubbing her pussy on the front of his pants as she got up from his lap. Felix bit his lip as she teasingly pretended to not understand what she was doing, wanting nothing more than to shuck his pants down his legs, and bury his cock into her tight cunt, and feel her wet heat around his penis.

Slowly Annette pulled his boots down his legs, kissing her way down as she did so. Next she carefully undid the buttons and zipper on the front of his pants, doing her best to not accidentally hurt him as she slid both his pants and smallclothes past his erection. Once free, almost immediately his dick stood up proud, as a small amount of pre-cum began to dribble out of the tip of his cock.

Instead of bending over to suck his cock, Annette decided to kiss down his abs - again paying extra attention to the many scars he had - past his happy trail, and completely skip over his dick as she kissed his right thigh.

“Oh, Felix,” Annette was practically swooning as she continued to kiss down his thigh, stopping a couple of times to bite down and suck, making sure to leave a few hickeys. “You’re just so beautiful.”

She kissed her way down his leg, leaving a soft peck at his ankle, before switching to his left leg, this time starting at his ankle. Again once she reached his left thigh she sank her teeth in his skin, and sucked, moaning slightly as he buried one of his hands into her hair and groaned.

“A-Annie, please.” Felix’s face burned bright red as he looked down onto her eyes. He was desperate, and Annette almost didn’t want to give him what he wanted.

Annette gently licked the hickey she had left on his thigh before looking up at his face, “Well, since it is your birthday.”

Without waiting any longer, Annette opened her mouth wide, and took as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. Although he wasn’t necessarily huge, being around 5 to 6 inches long with a few inches of girth, Annette didn’t exactly have the biggest mouth, and could only manage to take about 2/3rds of his dick into her mouth before she would start gagging.

At least that was how it had been in the past.

Felix moaned loudly as he watched Annette take his entire dick into her mouth and throat, burying her face into his pubic hair. It took every ounce of strength Felix had to not thrust his hips into her mouth as she sucked; he could tell she had been practicing, and just the thought alone made his face burn as he imagined her using some sort of fruit or vegetable to practice her technique, taking it deep into her throat, moaning as she imagined Felix’s cock cumming deep down her throat.

Annette moaned as she pulled back, leaving just the tip of his penis in her mouth, her lips wrapped around it as her tongue licked across the head. With a wink she sucked one last time before removing her lips with a pop.

“Mmm, so good. Your dick is so tasty, Felix.” She giggled while massaging his balls with her hand.

“A-Annette.” Felix started to pant as Annette gently sucked on his balls.

“As much as I’m enjoying sucking your tasty cock, I could really use a good fucking.” She winked up at him.

Felix cleared his throat before speaking, “Do you wanna be on top or bottom?”

“Well, what do you want, birthday boy?”

“I want you to be on bottom.”

“Bottom it is then.”

Annette squealed as Felix moved her to be resting underneath him in an instant. Felix started kissing all over her face playfully, causing Annette to start giggling. Annette wrapped her arms around his neck, and began returning the favor until they were both laughing.

“I love you, Felix.” She giggled as he nuzzled her cheek with a soft smile.

“I love you too, Annie.” His cheeks were tinted red as he gently kissed her cheek.

“Now get a move on. I would very much so like to be fucked like there’s no tomorrow by my very beautiful boyfriend.”

Felix kissed her lovingly as he grabbed his dick, and rubbed it against her dripping labia. He groaned into her lips as he felt just how wet she was. Unable to hold back any longer, Felix thrusted his dick into her pussy, causing them both to cry out, and moan as he slowly eased his cock out of her. He wasted no time at all as he thrusted his hard dick back into her.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, Felix began pistoning his dick into Annette’s tight, wet cunt, groaning when she squeezed him particularly hard. While not breaking his fast pace, Felix slid his hand in between their bodies, and began rubbing her clit as he fucked her. She started moaning loudly as he started sucking on her nipple while pinching her clit between his fingers. Annette buried her fingers into his hair, unintentionally pulling out the hair tie, and letting his hair fall down to the side.

Felix groaned as Annette dragged her nails down his back, hard enough to leave light scratches that’ll last a couple days, but not hard enough to draw blood or do any real damage.

“Annie…” He moaned as he felt his orgasm building up. He wouldn’t be able to last more than a few more minutes, at most.

Pulling his face up to hers, Annette kissed him as her orgasm suddenly hit her, causing her hips to buck up into his, and her legs to start shaking slightly. Instead of cumming like he normally would, Felix continued thrusting, biting his lip as he did his best to last a bit longer. As he kept thrusting into Annette, her cum started to leak out of her pussy, coating both of their thighs. Suddenly Annette came again as he rubbed at her clit and kept thrusting into her, this time squirting onto his cock.

Felix groaned as his dick slid out of her due to how wet she was, before quickly thrusting back into her cunt, and cumming deep into her pussy, practically coating her walls in his semen. He continued to thrust slowly for about another minute before pulling out his soft penis.

“I love you, Annette.” He whispered in between pants as he lied down next to her on their bed.

Turning to face him, Annette smiled as she kissed him gently on his lips. “I love you too. Thank you for letting me pamper you.”

“Thank you for spoiling me.” He laughed lightly as he kissed her cheek, and pulled her close, snuggling up to her as they both started to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my Twitter for updates on new Netteflix And Chill Bingo works, or for new chapters on my series Reunited! (No hard feelings if you don't want to though ^^) @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid


End file.
